


OLIVER JACKSON: PRIDE GOETH BEFORE DIVORCE?

by dangercupcake



Series: Superstition Fanwork [15]
Category: Original Work, Superstition - Fandom
Genre: CDPC (Superstition), Embedded Images, Gay Pride, Gen, Hockey, Luc on pot gummies, M/M, Marriage, News Media, Polyamory, Revenge Pregnancy, Sports, a future in which pot gummies are totally medical care people get, no one is getting divorced, racist media, sad doggo moment, superstition by superstition_hockey - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:47:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22631284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangercupcake/pseuds/dangercupcake
Summary: Cent Dix Pour Cent gets a pic of jacks at the QC pride parade and shenanigans ensue. Five years post Until The Whistle.
Relationships: Luc Chantal/Oliver Jackson, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Superstition Fanwork [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724128
Comments: 31
Kudos: 103





	OLIVER JACKSON: PRIDE GOETH BEFORE DIVORCE?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Until the Whistle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12633378) by [Superstition_hockey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superstition_hockey/pseuds/Superstition_hockey). 
  * Inspired by [Until the Whistle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12633378) by [Superstition_hockey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superstition_hockey/pseuds/Superstition_hockey). 



OLIVER JACKSON: PRIDE GOETH BEFORE DIVORCE?

Yesterday, Oliver Jackson (#42, C, Nordiques) was spotted at Quebec City's small but mighty pride parade, decked out in full regalia to support the LGBTQ+ community, including glitter, stickers, a cape, and eyeliner.

Where was his husband, Nordiques winger Luc Chantal? 

Jackson was with famously gay football star Devandre Keita (32, click here to read about his infamous refusal to sign with the Redskins because of their name) and his husband, Elijah Keita (38), a nanotechnology researcher at Yale. Also present was writer Honoré Leblanc, who identified himself as Jackson's high school boyfriend and mentioned he flew in from New York City for the event.

But where was Luc Chantal? He was not there while his husband was dancing with other men or waving a rainbow-striped Nordiques flag. The Nordiques didn't make the playoffs this year, some say specifically because Chantal was injured with a mysterious lower body injury, and they also didn't have a float or any team members walking in the parade this year for the first time since Jackson and Chantal came out so publicly under the Stanley Cup five years ago.

Let us not even address the rumors that Jackson is the father of Chantal's ex girlfriend, Olympic gold medalist Beatriz Teixeira's child, Catarina Teixeira, whose red hair and ears bear more than a passing resemblance to Jackson's. We've heard that Jackson's the father -- while Chantal has made no secret of the fact that he's the father of Teixeira's first child, Henri-Philippe, and has implied multiple times that he's the father of ex girlfriend model Svetlana Volkov de Rochier's first child, Alexander Volkov. Could this have been a revenge pregnancy?

More importantly, what does this mean for the fact that Jackson has stated more than once that he's gay -- while Chantal often corrects people to make sure they know he's bisexual.

We have so many questions about what's going on, but we won't get any answers since the Chantal-Jackson household fled to New Brunswick early this morning -- perhaps for couples counseling in Jackson's native English? Only time will tell.

5:06 pm: edited to correct the name of Devandre Keita

5:09 pm: edited to correct Elijah Keita's job description

5:15 pm: edited to correct Honoré Leblanc's job 

5:22 pm: edited to correct the name of Svetlana Volkov de Rochier's child

5:24 pm: edited to add Teixeira's gold medalist status for the USA surfing team

5:45 pm: unpublished  
Notes: Jesus fuck Christ, you idiots, next time just text Chantal first, you are gonna ruin this fucking blog --gvt

UNPUBLISHED COMMENTS

4:59 pm  
Name: Luc Chantal  
Email: youhaveitonfile@prwouldkillme.net  
Comment: Oli looked hot in that eyeliner eh????

5:00 pm  
Name: Luc Chantal  
Email: chantalpr@teixeira.com  
Comment: what the fuck is this post? I was on the phone with Ghislaine last night about my MCL surgery and the playoffs. What the fuck is happening here? Ghislaine: call me or Ava immediately.

5:02 pm:  
Name: you fucking racist idiots  
Email: imnotallowed@no.com  
Comment: his name is DEVANDRE, not DeAndre, just do one single Google search.

5:05 pm  
Name: tabarnak d'ignorance  
Email: fuck@you.com  
Comment: Elijah works in a nanotechnology lab studying microchips that can control cytokine storms at Yale, fuck all the way off for implying he's some kind of sex slave

5:10 pm  
Name: are you kidding  
Email: cafecafe@cafe.com  
Comment: honoré is A WRITER with A FELLOWSHIP and the word twink doesn't even apply, he's practically as tall as jacks….

5:12 pm  
Name: Anthony Richard DeRochier Senior is gonna kill u  
Email: no@no.com  
Comment: Sasha's name is Alexander Volkov, not Alexander DeRochier.

5:14 pm  
Name: women athletes are a real thing  
Email: jeff@mavericks.com lol  
Comment: Crash had won two gold medals for the USA Olympics surfing team and was the first woman ever to surf Mavericks. I will list her whole fucking resume.

5:16 pm  
Name: ugh  
Email: why@no.com  
Comment: also we are in CALIFORNIA 

5:20 pm  
Name: Ava Smith  
Email: ChantalPR@teixeira.com  
Comment: Ghislaine, call me immediately.

\--

"Chants, Ghislaine from CDPC called and left a message?" Jacks crawls into bed with Luc and Mako, careful not to jostle either of them. Luc's new MCL is…. not ready for jostling, and Mako is…. well, it's hard.

"I left her some messages on the blog," Luc says sleepily, the good drugs doing their work. "They posted a picture of you."

"What picture exactly?" asks Jacks."Because in her voicemail she says she fired a writer and left me a pretty effusive apology."

"I don't wanna talk about it," whines Luc. He tries to turn closer to Jacks and gasps in pain. 

"Shh, shh," Jacks says, and carefully fits himself around Luc. "I'm here, Chants, I got you. Did you finish the gummies? They'll kick in soon. You can get there."

"I hate this," groans Luc. "How's my babies?"

"Everyone is tucked up tight for the night, Papa." Jacks kisses his neck gently. "Let me tell you a story to distract you."

"Nothing in space, Oli," Luc says grouchily.

"Nothing in space," promises Jacks. "So, a long time ago, in a hole in the ground, there lived a hobbit…"

**Author's Note:**

> My laptop is broken and it turns out you can't tag shit on ao3 in Mobile, which is fucking bullshit. I totally forgot what I was going to put there because I'm distracted by not being able to tag. This timeline is pretty canon compliant. I woke up at five am and this just happened. This is the first fic I've ever written on my phone. Thanks as ever to the hot ginger guys insta and mother fucking badass Superstar Kat.
> 
> Update 2/10/2020 - phew! fixed the tags!


End file.
